de fil en aiguille
by malicia fox
Summary: Et si on se passer de résumé? Deux âmes seules ,deux âmes soeurs ,deux coeur qui battent ensemble en tentant de s'ignorés ,et si on disait simplement que l'amour ne se fait pas en pointillé?
1. Chapter 1

Donc voilà ,après avoir fait une sorte de « pari » avec une amie que je ne citerais pas (alexie rose) nous avons d'un commun accord décidées d'écrire chacune une fan fiction sur le couple de prédilection de l'autre. Je ne sais pas encore si elle va être énorme la mienne ,je sais juste que la sienne je l'aime déjà. Donc ,me voilà partie pour ma première drago/hermione^^en espérant que sa vous plaise =)

P.S : ne prend pas en compte certain événement du dernier tome (pouvait pas le tuer tout de même )

Prologue

Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un exemple de modestie et de gentillesse, mais sa s'était avant la guerre, avant la fin du presque règne d'un certain Lord Voldemort. Bien sûr, on ne change pas un Malefoy du jour au lendemain ,mais certains événements font que certains se remettent en cause. Et c'est ce qu'a fait notre cher Drago Malefoy ,il a changé d'amis participer de son plein gré au procès de son père pour que celui-ci soit arrêter après la mort de sa mère qui avait tentée de le sauver du mage noir et avait embrayer pour parfaire sa formation et avait accepté de retourner à Poudlard finir son cursus scolaire. De sa famille ne demeurais proche de lui que son parrain l'infâme professeur Rogue ,celui-ci s'en été sorti in-extremis de la morsure pourtant mortelle qu'avait proféré un maitre en rage contre un disciple qu'il ne savait pas traître a son dessin maléfique. Il était apparu comme l'espion au service de Dumbledore ,la vérité avait été faite ,les opinions posées.

La première scène prend place dans le Poudlard express ,nous nous trouvons dans un wagon seul à seul avec un garçon diablement sexy ,blond, belle allure et yeux a en faire pâmer d'envie Gilderoy Lockart . Il avait le regard triste ,ses yeux perdus dans le vague paysage qui défilé devant lui. Quand la porte de ce fameux compartiment fut ouverte dans de grands éclat de rire. Apparu dans notre champ de vision quatre personnes connues de tous et de toutes ! Eclats de rire qui se stoppèrent net quand Harry Potter ,Ronald Weasley ,Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley remarquèrent le garçon qui se tenait seul le regard désormais tourné vers le quatuor. Un silence gênant s'installa entre le groupe et le jeune homme ,Ronald tira indiscrètement la manche de son ami brun de toujours pour l'inciter à faire demi-tour tout en lui murmurant.

-Viens ,on s'en va !

-Il n'y a plus de compartiments libres Ron ,et Malefoy ne va pas nous manger ! déclara Ginny Weasley qui se tenait aux côtés de son désormais fiancé.

Pour parfaire l'action Hermione Granger prit place face au blond qui la scruta froidement des yeux. Le reste du groupe prit place aux côtés d'Hermione mettant à profit une distance de sécurité flagrante entre eux et Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci eut un faible rictus digne du maître des potions en les voyant s'entasser sur la banquette .Pour parfaire notre scène ,le chariot de friandises débarqua ouvrant de nouveau la porte du compartiment et arrachant un gargouillement horrible au jeune Weasley. Une tension palpable s'installa personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche face a l'ennemi ,Drago Malefoy planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione Granger lui fessant clairement sentir qu'il ne souhaité en aucun cas avoir à supporter leurs présences. Comme un affront ,celle-ci fixa elle aussi ses yeux dans les siens ,les yeux électriques ,froid se perdant dans le marron chocolat ,obsédant et tendre. Chacun s'attendant à ce que l'autre rompe le contact leurs cœur s'emballants sous l'effet non négligeable d'une paire d'yeux perdue dans une autre tentatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

J'entends bien que ce contact visuel semble au fur et à mesure de plus en plus insupportable, déplacé dans l'air confiné du compartiment. J'avais entendu la porte se refermer, et je sentais les regards pesants de l'assistance Gryffondienne sur elle et moi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lâcher ce regard captivant, au début c'est parce qu'un Malefoy ne détourne pas le regard d'un ennemi. Mais désormais, ses yeux ne voulaient plus me lâcher, je ne m'étais jamais attaché au regard de Granger . Et c'est comme si après cette guerre dont nous n'aurions pas pu mesurer l'ampleur je prenais enfin le temps d'admirer les paillettes dorés qui tapissaient le fond du chocolat de ses yeux. Son expression n'avait pas changé ,elle n'était pas plus douce ,et je suis sûr que même moi qui gardait un visage neutre ,je suis sûr que dans mes yeux elle pouvait voir que la colère avait laissé place à de l'étonnement. Le problème avec les yeux ,c'est qu'un regard ne pouvait pas mentir. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'éclaircit la voix me parvint ,Weasley miniature ,elle nous observe le visage éclairé par ses yeux rieurs comparé à ses deux comparses. Je détourne finalement le regard pour atteindre ma position initiale ,le regard planté sur la fenêtre ? Au passage ,je note que Granger a elle aussi l'air totalement déboussolée ,Weasley (l'abruti) lui tient la main ce qui envoya un frisson dans mon corps.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans accroche ,Potter et sa copine se faisaient des mamours a en faire vomir un hippogriffe tandis que l'autre Weasley se montrer plus prude avec Granger au fond ,j'espère que c'est grâce à notre échange alarmant d'il y a quelques heures désormais.

En sortant du wagon je frôlais accidentellement(je le jure ) la main de Granger qui se tourna vers moi avant de regarder ses pieds. Je m'éloignais rapidement un sourire vainqueur sur le bout des lèvres quand j'entendis vaguement Weasley parler à sa copine sur un ton de reproche ,celle-ci me bouscula en essayant de lui échapper. Je dis bien un sourire vainqueur sur le bout des lèvres car , je venais de me rendre compte à son contact que cette fille je la désirait et pas qu'un peu…Fouttu guerre qui omnibulé totalement le reste ,j'aurais pu me rendre compte avant de cette…envie ,et tout faire pour la détruire. Mais non ,il a fallu que je laisse cette choses s'accrocher en moi et maintenant j'étais là comme un con a m'en rendre compte ,au beau milieu d'une foule de gamins aussi impotent que Weasley …je le haïssait aussi ce con !

Merlin ,faites que cette année passe vite ! Pansy vint s'accrocher a moi avant que l'on entre dans la grande salle ,je me détachais d'elle d'un coup de coude ,il ne fallait pas non plus qu'on croit que je sorte avec une gourdasse pareille. Elle me fit un regard de reproche en s'asseyant à mes côtés et je lui adresser un sourire d'excuse ,elle avait changé elle aussi ,l'histoire des mangemorts était assez proche cependant pour qu'une certaine gêne s'installe à notre table . Chacun d'entre nous se regarder ,comme si l'un de nous allait jeter un avada sur le reste de la table ,Severus me regarda et me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendit pour me dire bonjour.

Je fronçais ostensiblement les sourcils quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit au moment où je comptemplais Granger ,apparemment Weasley m'avait vu et parler a voix basses avec son cher Potter ,celui-ci me jeta un regard entendu et je me décidais a commencer une conversation avec Pansy sous le regard mi énerver ,mi apeuré de Weasley a l'idée que je m'intéresse a sa petite amie.


End file.
